


you little fucker

by GoneGirl671



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, baseball AU, handjob, sports AU, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneGirl671/pseuds/GoneGirl671
Summary: Baseball made practicing hard, with the boy’s ass in his face, everything was hard, that’s what she said, Lance joked.“Can you, just stop fucking around Keith?” Lance yelled, glaring at Keith, as a nervous sweat broke out on his face. He could feel his erection coming and he needed to get out fast.“I’m not fucking around Lance! You’re the only one fucking around.” Keith replied, scowl taking up his face.





	you little fucker

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit it at all   
> haha  
> this has so much mistakes   
> i am a noob

Lance had always taken a liking to sports, ever since he was a child, his ADHD caused him to be so energized. So it was not a surprise that he played sports a lot. But today was different, his hormones were raging and every person with two legs had him horny. Especially Keith Kogane. 

Baseball made practicing hard, with the boy’s ass in his face, everything was hard, that’s what she said, Lance joked.

“Can you, just stop fucking around Keith?” Lance yelled, glaring at Keith, as a nervous sweat broke out on his face. He could feel his erection coming and he needed to get out fast. 

“I’m not fucking around Lance! You’re the only one fucking around.” Keith replied, scowl taking up his face. 

Hunk clicked his tongue in the background, shaking his head. Maybe he can hide in the lockers as they duked it out,he thought. Pidge who hung out with them during practice, had their head in their phone. Totally ignorant to the entire situation at hand. Allura also ignorant to the boys and was talking to Lotor, a boy who was in another team but still decided to hang out during practice. 

And lastly Shiro, was shaking his head watching the fight grow, and trying to stop it before it escalated quickly. 

“Lance, why don’t you go and get changed?” Shiro said, sounding like the dad he was meant to be. 

Said boy nodded, that was the perfect distraction, they wouldn’t notice his hardcore boner at all. He quickly rushed out of the area and into the locker rooms. 

“Keith, take a break and then you can go change too.” The captain ordered, sighing after he watched Keith leave. 

Keith slammed himself next to Pidge and downed his water, sweat dripping onto his shoulders. Pidge looked up from their phone and sighed, quickly turning their head back and going back to whatever the heck they were doing. 

“I wasn’t even doing shit!” Keith yelled, aggravated with Lance, that he had to get changed early, because Keith was in practice with him. 

“All I did was pick something up, like the ball, and he just yelled at me!”He vented. His face was fuming and he was trying to will down his balled up anger in venting his issues out to his small friend. But he should probably be quiet, everyone in the field can hear him getting mad, and he was not about to let his anger get the best of him.  
Patience yields focus, Keith reminded himself, the words that Shiro told him, not too many years ago.

Silence then grew between both him and Pidge, his one sided vent now quiet. Then Pidge broke it. 

“You know, you should go talk to him. He gets nervous around you and stuff, you should make whatever is between you right.” They said, sudden wisdom seeping out of their mouth. 

“Huh, he really does get nervous around me?” Keith turned wide eyed and surprised.

The look they gave back with utter agreement and they said, “Duh, I mean, he gets all sweaty around you, and his face gets red when you are near so, so of course he gets nervous around you.”

Keith gulped, and let his head down, if he went and talked to him, maybe he can get out why Lance hates him so much and make amends. Maybe even make it easier for everyone, by talking to Lance. But if all goes bad, he might have to leave the team, and or keep getting to petty fights with Lance. 

But he should just go head first, he’s always had issues with impulse control anyway.

He stood up, feet stomping themselves against the pavement, ignoring the mischievous glint in Pidge’s glasses. 

He was going to confront Lance, find out why he hates him, make amends and then continue down the fucking road of his life. He does not need stupid drama to get in the way of whatever is next for him.

“Keith!” Lance moaned, hand groping his half hard cock, he imagined Keith was right in front of him, the one in place of Lance’s hand, and giving him the best hand job in his life. 

Keith stopped, standing right in front of the door, to see Lance, moaning, pants down to his thighs and cock slowly standing up to being full erect. 

Oh, so he was horny! Keith thought, feeling his own cock growing hard. He went forward, and put his hands on Lance’s, watching the other boy’s eyes grow wide, and pleading. 

“Mmm..?” Lance asked, moaning in delight as Keith’s thumb played with his head, rubbing the precum on the rest of his cock. Keith grunted in response. 

He slid his hand up and down Lance’s dick, feeling pleasure at hearing the noises he made. His fingers fondled with Lance’s balls, causing his half hard dick to become entirely erect. He moved Lance’s hand from his own, and let his hand move up and down, feeling Lance scratch at his back. 

He decided might as well ask now.

“So, rumor has it, that you get nervous around me, is that true?” He asked. 

“Who said?” Lance whimpered, feeling Keith’s lips on his neck, marking him. 

“A little birdy.” He said, as he peppered his kisses from down to up, the base of his neck, and reached his lips, kissing him roughly, till both of them were out of breath and gasping for air. 

Lance could feel this coming to an end, with Keith’s lips on his neck, and hand sliding up and down his cock, he felt the tightening in his stomach. No, not until he cums in me.

“I guess you’re going to have to check if it’s true then.” Lance purred, and grabbed Keith’s hips, pulling himself on it, dick out and tugging on the other’s shirt. 

“Now let’s get naked,” The blue eyed boy said.They both were totally blind to the fact that they were doing this on a bench in the locker room, and that it was open for any of the other team members to come in, but practice ends in thirty minutes and they had enough time till then. 

Lance quickly stood, and stripped down all of his clothes, grabbing lube from his locker. 

“Wha-” Keith whom was also naked began to say, but was interrupted, “You don’t want to know.” 

He pushed Keith back on the bench, straddling him again, his dick was definitely a tad bit different than Lance’s, it was pink, flushed, and was a bit thicker than Lance’s but he was big.  
“You wanna top?” Lance asked, realizing what they were doing in the heat of the moment, fuck it.

“Sure.” Keith answered, grabbing the lube from Lance’s hand, and dribbled a lot of it, onto his fingers. His hands found Lance’s ass, and squeezed it over and over again, Lance whining in response. 

“Hurry up, before someone catches us.” 

Keith’s fingers were soon at his hole, and the cold substance made the teammate gasp. One finger made it inside, and he could barely curl it, but continued to try until he was loose enough for a second one, Lance moaned louder in response. 

“Shut up, someone is gonna hear us!” 

Keith curled both fingers, feeling Lance tighten more, and try to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers. He adds in a third finger.

“Ah!”

He moves his fingers quickly, hearing the squelching sound of the lube echo in the room.

“I bet you want my cock, want me to feel you up and cum right inside you, so you can remember me. You wanna remember me baby?” Voice heavy, and deep, causing Lance to feel the tightening coil in his stomach. 

“Yes, yes, baby, I want your cock, I want you to pound into me, fuck me hard, baby. Stuff me with your cock, mark me, show the world, I’m yours.” 

Keith quickly takes his hand out of Lance’s hole, the boy sobbing at the loss, and grabs the lube again, squeezing it till its empty (apparently there is not much left) and sliding the left over all over his cock. He lined himself up, the head meeting the rim, and Lance tries to push himself, but Keith’s hands are on his hips. 

“Ready?” Keith asks. 

Lance looks at him, eyes tinted in lust, almost closed from the pleasure, a smirk grew on his face, as he says the words:

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

And Keith’s hips thrust up, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, he starts off slow, grinding his hips in small movements bringing whimpers and cries out of the other boy. 

“Faster,” Lance begs, “harder, come on, I know you’re stronger than this, bro.”

Keith turns, flipping Lance so his back is now on the bench, and grinding even slower, Lance whines in response. 

“Don’t call me bro, while my dick is in you, Lance.” He glared down at him, feeling a bit breathless.. 

“Then fuck me faster, you fucker.” Lance glared back, then Keith’s thrusts started to speed up, causing Lance’s face to scrunch up in delight. 

“There you go!” Lance says.  
Now, Keith is slamming into him, gradually getting faster and faster, hearing the bench slam down with them. The pounding causing slapping noises across the room, and their grunts and moans causing symphonies. 

Lance is scratching at Keith’s back or pulling his hair, trying to keep himself still but at the same time pushing back on Keith’s thrusts. Keith keeps one hand on Lance’s hip and uses the other to pick up Lance’s leg, for a better angle. 

After three hard thrusts in different directions, he finally finds Lance’s prostate and pounds even harder into it. The movements causing Lance’s eyes to roll back as he gasps for air, the coiling getting tighter and tighter, Keith can feel the same thing. 

“I’m about to cum.” Keith says. 

“Me too.” Lance says in between garbled breaths. 

Keith picks up more speed and then thrusts extra hard on his last, after cumming into Lance, soon after Lance’s cum is smeared all over Keith’s abs and chest. 

They stay in silence, smelling sex in the air, and breathing hard. 

“We forgot foreplay.” Lance said. 

“We also forgot to confess our feelings too.” Keith replied. 

He pulls out, and they both roll to the floor, “You wanna go out?” Lance asks. 

“Sure, pick me up this Friday, seven o’clock, at my house?” Keith says. 

“Yeah cool, guess we’re dating now.” 

The sit in the silence a few seconds more before they hear footsteps, and both boys begin to rush, grabbing clothes and throwing it at each other, Lance still has cum in his ass that his dripping down his thigh and Keith has cum on his chest but they’re trying to rush at the moment. 

Soon, Keith was wearing Lance’s clothes and Lance’s with Keith, both pretending they were about to head out. 

Hunk and Shiro come in, and raise their eyebrows in surprise, Keith and Lance quickly run out. 

“Wonder what was that about.” Hunk says. 

 

“I don’t care, as long as they stop fighting.” Shiro answers.

**Author's Note:**

> 1k almost 2k words, first time for me and for my Lance boi, oof i do not know how to find a beta so imma just post this. 
> 
> there's basically no plot but it took like four hours for me to finish this, i'm a bit proud.
> 
> hope you like this.
> 
> Vicky, I hope you like this too, just know bro, Klance is canon in our hearts, and that i love you wifey, I wanted to make this and all cause we both love smut and we both love lance so I thought it was perfect hah.  
> -Bro
> 
> Angel, we both know I've been trying to write porn so, this one is also to you, because you watched my education on gay sex grow.  
> \- Apart of your threesome
> 
> Kai, thanks for teaching me about sex, even if it was awkward because I'm awkward.  
> \- bro


End file.
